


And Salt The Earth Behind You

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Episode: s01e08 And Salt the Earth Behind You, Heartbreak, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: clark sat beside belphegor on their school's front steps, noticing the frustration on his boyfriend's face as he brushed a piece of fringe behind his ear, "what's wrong?" he cooed and belphegor shook his head a little, "i fucking hate this town.""if i could, i'd burn it to the fucking ground.""and salt the earth behind you."
Relationships: Clark Barker/Belphegor
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Kudos: 2





	And Salt The Earth Behind You

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty Eight : Goodbye
> 
> yeah im still sad about the season finale of euphoria and i will write any characters i want into this scenario to cause pain
> 
> au where belphegor and jack are twins and older brothers to maggie! cas/kelly implicated!

clark sat beside belphegor on their school's front steps, noticing the frustration on his boyfriend's face as he brushed a piece of fringe behind his ear, "what's wrong?" he cooed and belphegor shook his head a little, "i fucking hate this town."   
  
"if i could, i'd burn it to the fucking ground."   
  
"and salt the earth behind you." the blonde finished, a small smile on his face before it fell back into a mild frown and he pulled his knees closer to his chest, "......clark, are you in love with ethan?" he asked quietly and the brunette sighed a little, "yeah."   
  
"are you......are you in love with me?"   
  
clark smiled at that, "yeah."   
  
belphegor smiled briefly before looking to clark, mild fear in his eyes, "do you wish i was different?" he whispered and clark said nothing, just shook his head and belphegor swallowed thickly, rubbing his thumb across his coat sleeve as he rocked slightly, obviously emotional and unsure how to deal with it.   
  
the two sat in silence for awhile, listening to the muffled music blaring from inside their school's auditorium, most of the school's attendees inside dancing to said music while drinking alcohol that they snuck in through gatorade bottles, clark being one of the students who did that and he wasn't as smashed as other students were, but he wasn't sober either.   
  
"what if we just fucking left?"   
  
clark turned his head at belphegor's words, "like, what if we just fucking left this dance, grabbed a bunch of our shit, and took a train into the city? what if we just left?" the blonde rambled as he turned to his boyfriend and clark let out a small laugh, "that's fucking crazy." he smiled and belphegor smiled, his eyes flickering down to clark's lips before he moved closer, putting a hand on the back of clark's head as he kissed him passionately, the brunette wasting no time kissing back and belphegor pulled away after a moment, "let's get the fuck outta here."   
  
clark laughed, staring at the blonde in excited shock and belphegor stood up, grabbing clark's hand and pulling him towards the bike racks where the bikes sat, "bell--" the brunette started but belphegor was absolutely beaming and not willing to hear objections, "let's go! c'mon!" he shouted as he mounted his bike, pedaling away and clark followed, adrenaline rushing through the two of them.

**•••**

belphegor followed clark up the stairs, being silent as possible so that they didn't wake up the brunette's mother as they snuck into clark's bedroom, clark going into his closet and grabbing a bunch of things and shoving them into an emptied backpack, belphegor sitting on his partner's bed and waiting.   
  
the adrenaline from before had began to fade, the reality of what him and clark were doing starting to settle in and belphegor's anxiety was getting to him, gripping onto his packed bag in his hands and trying to calm down, "clark, is this a bad idea?" he asked and the brunette turned around, walking over to belphegor and gently cupping his face, "no, it's not." he cooed before pressing a loving kiss to belphegor's lips before returning to packing.   
  
despite the reassurance, belphegor's heart was still pounding in his chest and he laid back on the bed, letting out a sigh.

**•••**

belphegor tightly held onto clark's hand as the two walked through the train station, purchased tickets sitting in clark's coat pocket while the blonde's anxiety got worse the closer they got to boarding; "clark, i-i don't think this is a good idea."   
  
"bell, it was your idea."   
  
"i know that it was, but i don't think that its a good idea anymore, th-that's what i'm saying."   
  
"it was a fucking amazing idea, i dunno what you're talking--"   
  
"can you slow down?" belphegor interrupted, but they continued walking down the boarding station towards their train, "i-i'm just thinking about my parents freaking out." he stammeted and clark squeezed his hand in what was meant to be reassurance, "babe, it's not that far and we can call any time we want."   
  
"okay, sure, b-but what about jack? or maggie? they're gonna think i'm fucking missing or some shit because i won't be at home and i've put them through so much shit already, i-i just don't think that this is a good idea anymore."   
  
clark stepped onto the train, leaning against the doorway and smiling down at belphegor, "it's going to be okay, bell." he cooed before tugging a little on the blonde's arm, but belphegor didn't move, feet stuck to the ground and his jaw began to tremble, everything hitting him way too strongly and he didn't know what the fuck to do, "bell, c'mon." he cooed and belphegor looked up, eyes watery with tears threatening to spill and clark's smile fell as he realized how much belphegor was actually regretting this plan.   
  
"we're gonna be okay, i promise."   
  
belphegor shook his head, taking a few panicky breaths as tears fell down his cheeks, clark bringing belphegor's hand up to his lips and giving it a gentle kiss, "bell, i love you, okay? we're gonna do great, c'mon, please?" he tried and the speakers around the station sounded, alerting people which trains were about to leave and the train that clark was standing on was seconds away from leaving the station, belphegor incapable of making himself board that train and he let go of clark's hand, stepping away and he felt his heart shatter as the doors shut, seperating him and clark.   
  
belphegor just stood there, watching as the train drove away until he physically couldn't see it anymore, sitting down on the bench behind him and letting out a heartbroken sob.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
